The Team 17 Story: The Exam Begins
by DynamicKayos
Summary: Hi. This is a story about a team I made up in the Chunin Exam. I'm not a fanatic and apologize for name misspellings.


**The Team 17 Story:**

**The Exam Begins!**

A Naruto fan fiction by LemonDaemon

Prologue

LD: Hello, readers! This is your author speaking. The story you are about to read is false. Yes, false. The main characters are figments of my imagination comprised of words. However, most of the other characters are not mine (the Naruto cast). So, onward to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Up on the tallest mountain in the land resided a village. It wasn't a large village, maybe 14 people in all. This village is the Village Hidden in the Sky. Among these 14 odd people were three friends, teammates in fact. They were Raiku Arkama, Seki Reziki, and Leko Izakami. They were on there way to the Chunin Exam to show the skills they had mastered. Unfortunately, the exam started in about two hours and they were hopelessly lost.

Seki: I think were lost.

Raiku: (sarcastically) Brilliant deduction. Leko, don't you have a map?

Leko: I did, but _someone _decided to use it for a fire.

Raiku: What can I say, I like fire. Anyway, don't you remember where we're supposed to go?

Seki: Isn't the Hidden Leaf village?

Leko: Yeah, that's right.

Raiku: So… if we just start frantically running through the forest, we should find it.

Leko: Probably. It is the largest of all the villages.

Raiku: O.K. One…

Seki: Two…

Leko: Three…

All: TEAM 17 CHARGE!

* * *

Chapter 2

1 hour and 55 minutes later, Team 17 arrived at the Hidden Leaf village.

Raiku: (panting) Oh…my… goodness. Can you… believe… we actually… made it?

Leko: No.

Seki: So where… are we… supposed… to be?

Raiku: Up for another charge?

Leko: Yeah. One…

Raiku: Two…

Seki: Three…

All: TEAM 17 CHARGE AGAIN!

At the exam…

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm…! (Doors bust open.)

Raiku: Found it!

Everyone stares at the newly arrived team and the newly unconscious Naruto.

Leko: Something tells me were a little late.

Seki: (thinking) Wow. Look at all these hot guys. I knew coming here was a good idea.

Raiku: So… Now that we have your attention, I'm Raiku Arkama!

Seki: I'm Seki Reziki!

Leko: And I'm Leko Izakami!

Team 17: And we're going to beat you all!

Naruto: (moaning) That's my line.

: What's going on here?

In walks the teacher of the first exam.

: I'm the teacher of the first part of the exam. The first part will be a written test which begins in 5 minutes, so DON"T DAWDLE!

Seki: Written…

Raiku: Test?

Leko: Of course. I did my research, unlike you two. Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 3

In the room where the test is…

: O.K. I will know go over the rules for this test. Number one…

Seki: (looking at guys, thinking) So many cute guys, so little time. That guy with the brows looks o.k., but the one with none is just HOT! So is the guy we hit with the door when we got here. Thank you Raiku for talking me into this…

Leko: (looking around, thinking) There's Sasuke Itachi, who uses multiple tactics including fire jutsus and Shaningan. Over there is Naruto Uzimaki, who possesses the power of the great Nine-Tailed Fox spirit. Over there is…

Raiku: (looking around, thinking) Hmmm, I wonder who that pretty purple-eyed girl is. I sense uncertainty about her, but power as well. I'll refrain from killing her. That pink haired girl has knowledge, but has almost no physical advantage over anyone. I'll have to kill her if no one beats me to it…

: So, is everyone clear on the rules.

All: Yes!

: O.K. Begin!

Several mind-numbing hours later…

: Is everyone ready for the 10th question? Remember, you can leave and come back next year, but if you stay and get the question wrong, you can NEVER come back.

Leko: Never…

Seki: Come…

Raiku: ZZZZZ…Oh…Back?

: Correct.

Raiku: Ha, you can't scare us. I'm Raiku Arkama…

Seki: I'm Seki Reziki…

Leko: And I'm Leko Izakami…

Team 17: And we're staying to the end!

Seki: (thinking) Or at least until I get a date.

: O.K. so does everyone else have a spontaneous 'team-power' outburst?

All: No!

: O.K. so since no one else is leaving…YOU ALL PASS!

All (except Leko): SWHAT?

Leko: Of course, the true test was to see if we had the courage to continue no matter the cost.

: Precisely, but how did you know?

Leko: (mysteriously) I know things.

: O…K… Anyway…

Suddenly, a projectile crashed through the window.

: HA! I'm the instructor for the second exam!

: You're early.

: Oh, anyway, the second exam will begin tomorrow, so get some sleep.

Leko: Hey, Raiku, do we have a dorm?

Raiku: There's one way to find out.

Seki: One…

Leko: Two…

Raiku: Three…

All: TEAM 17 CHARGE: BACK WITH A VENGENCE!

* * *

Chapter 4

At the entrance to the Forest of Death…

: Welcome to the Forest of Death. I'm the instructor for the second part of the exam.

For this exam…

Leko: (thinking) Wow, look at all the people here. This is going to be fun.

Seki: (thinking) We're going into a forest for five days with no adult supervision? Sweetness!

Raiku: (thinking) At last, the time to reveal our powers is upon us.

: When your team is called, send one person to receive your scroll. Then go to one of the entrance gates and await the signal.

Leko: I shall get the scroll.

Raiku & Seki: Kay.

Scroll Guy: Team 17 from the Hidden Sky village.

Leko: Wait here.

While Leko goes to receive the scroll, Raiku tries to make allies.

Raiku: Hello, I'm Raiku. Who are you?

Kiba: I'm Kiba.

Shino: I'm Shino.

Hinata: I'm Hinata.

Raiku: What was that?

Hinata: I'm Hinata.

Raiku: I'm sorry, but could you please speak in 12 size font.

Hinata: What?

Raiku: Never mind, Hinata. You may talk small, but your beauty is exponential.

Hinata: Are you hitting on me?

Raiku: Yes.

Hinata: (blushing) Most guys don't bother to talk to me.

Raiku: Well, I'm not like most guys.

Hinata: Well, I'll be seeing you.

Raiku: Till we meet again, my sweet.

Hinata: He he he.

Leko: I'm back. Let's go!

At the entrance gate…

Raiku: Are you ready?

Leko: Yes.

Seki: One…

Raiku: Two…

Leko: Three…

The gate swung open.

All: TEAM 17 CHARGE: TOO FAST, TOO FURIOUS!

* * *

Chapter 5

In the Forest of Death…

It's the second day, and Team 17 has not yet secured the Earth scroll they need.

Seki: I'm bored. We've been running for 14 hours straight.

Raiku: Wait, I hear something.

They come across a clearing With Kiba's team and some other random team. Kiba and Shino are on the ground, unconscious, Akamaru was tied up, and the three ninja were about to tear out Hinata's throat with one of those knife- things ninja have.

Seki: Oh, my word! Hinata's about to have her throat torn out with one of those knife- things we carry around.

Raiku: We've got to help her.

Leko: O.K.

Team 17 leapt into the clearing.

Ninja guy #1: Well, it looks like you have reinforcements.

Hinata: Oh, Raiku, you're here.

Raiku: Anything for you, my sweet.

Ninja Guy #2: Ha, release her.

The third guy tossed Hinata against a rock.

Raiku: Seki, You're up.

Seki: Puppet control jutsu!

Strings shot out of Seki's hands and tied themselves around the third guy.

Ninja Guy #3: Hey, I can't move!

Seki: You're in my control now. Let's see how you like hitting rocks.

NGI hit his head against the rock until he passed out.

Raiku: Leko, hit it!

Leko: Mirror jutsu!

Leko transformed into NG2.

NG2: It'll take more than a transformation to beat me!

Leko: em taeb ot noitamrofsnart a naht erom ekat ll'ti!

NG2: WTF?

Leko: FTW?

NG2 tossed a shuriken. Leko tossed another one which hit the other one dead on.

NG2: How'd you do that?

Leko: taht od uoy d'who?

NG2: Shut up!

Leko: Pu tuhs!

This went on for about 20 minutes.

NG2: (panting) Just… stop… it…

Leko: Finally!

Leko jumped out of nowhere and slammed NG2 in the face, knocking him out.

NG1: What was that.

Leko: That was my Mirror jutsu. It creates a living reflection of my opponent. Eventually, he gets so fed up and worn out one punch will finish him.

Raiku: Now it's my turn!

Raiku threw off his shirt, causing Hinata Bet you forgot about her. to faint.

NG1: Show me what you got.

Raiku: Very well. Firebrand jutsu!

Raiku's fist became enveloped in fire. He rushed at NG1.

Raiku: Seki, hold him still.

Seki: Puppet control jutsu!

Before NG1 could run, Seki had him.

Raiku: This is for Hinata and her team!

Raiku slammed his fist into NG1's chest. NG1 went flying backwards into a tree.

NG1: AAAHHH! My soul is on fire!

Raiku: That is the effect of the jutsu. It burns you from the inside out. Come, team. Our work here is done.

Hinata: Wait!

Raiku: What is it?

Hinata: Don't leave him like that.

NG1 was thrashing around in pain.

Raiku: Only for you, my sweet. Firebrand Cancellation jutsu!

NG1 stopped thrashing and lay unconscious.

Raiku: Now, there is only one thing I want as payment for our services.

Hinata: What?

Raiku: This.

Raiku swept Hinata in his arms and kissed her for about 15.73461 seconds.

Raiku: Now I'm off. Keep the scroll.

Raiku jumped into the trees. Eventually Seki and Leko snapped out of their dumbfound ness and followed him. Hinata was left alone with her unconscious teammates.

* * *

Author Notes

Here are few words from the author: Pie, Randal, and Avocado. Now here's some that make sense: You're probably wondering why I keep ignoring what the instructors say and why their names are '?'. I ignore them because I expect you keep up with the series better than I and already know the rules of each part of the exam and know the instructors names. Also, whoever you think the names of the three ninjas are, you're wrong.

* * *

Chapter 6

3rd day in the Forest of Death…

Team 17 has yet to secure an Earth scroll.

Seki: I can't believe we have yet to secure an Earth scroll.

Raiku: Why do you always have to repeat the narration?

Leko: What?

Raiku: Never mind. I think I see a team.

And sure enough, a team did pass under them. Gaara's team, to be exact.

Seki: OMG, that guy is soooooo HOT!

Leko: The guy in the bear suit?

Seki: Heck no, the guy with red hair.

Leko: Ah, Gaara of the Sand. He is a very powerful ninja who can exercise control over sand.

Seki: (wistfully) Mrs. Seki of the Sand, Mrs. Seki of the Sand, Mrs. Seki…

Leko: Grr, she's like _that_ again.

Raiku: We could use this to our advantage. Here's the plan…

5 minutes later…

Gaara's Brother: (think singing) _Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart. I lost…_AAHH!

Gaara's sister: Hey, where'd what's-his-face go?

Gaara: (thinking) SANDSANDSANDSANDSANDSANDSAND.

Gaara's sister: I think we're…AAHH!

Gaara: Hey where'd you go?

Seki: (in a sing-song voice) Hello, Gaara.

Seki walks out of the woods wearing a tank top and short-shorts capable to turn any guys head. Even Gaara's.

Gaara: Oh, uh, hello. Have you seen my teammates?

Seki: Who cares about your teammates? Let's just talk about _us._

Gaara: Uh,_ us_?

Seki: (cuddling up close to Gaara) Yes, _us_.

The next day…

Raiku and Leko emerge from the trees carrying Gaara's teammates and three big fish.

Raiku: So did the plan work?

Seki: Yes. Thanks for letting me do that. Here's the scroll.

Seki handed Raiku the scroll.

Raiku: Thank you.

Leko: So, what should we do with him?

Gaara is sitting against the tree, unconscious, covered with lipstick marks.

Raiku: Just leave him there with his teammates. We have both scrolls, so now we can head to the tower.

Leko: WOOT!

* * *

Chapter 7

4th day in the Forest of Death, 4 hours to go…

With both scrolls, the team heads toward the tower.

Leko: There, I can see it!

Raiku: Let's go!

2 hours later…

Seki: Aren't we there yet?

Raiku: No, but we got to keep going.

Leko: Wait, do you here something?

Suddenly, those clone things that attack Team 7 in that one episode emerge.

Raiku: Gah, it's an ambush.

Clones: Surrender your scroll, Surrender your Scroll, Surrender…

Seki: There're too many. We're finished.

Leko: Wait! We still have our secret team move.

Raiku: No, it's too risky.

Leko: It's the only way.

Raiku: Fine. One…

Seki: Two…

Leko: Three…

Team 17: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! Bet you didn't see that coming.

Raiku: Here it goes. All or nothing.

Team 17: TEAM 17 CHARGE: ATTACK OF THE CLONES!

The Team 17 army rushed at the other clones. A massacre followed.

At the tower…

Raiku: Ha! The ploy worked.

While the clones were massacring each other, the team had snuck around the back and made a beeline to the tower,

Seki: We may be cowards, but we always survive.

Leko: Now, let's go inside.

Team 17 entered the tower and read the message on the wall.

Leko: I guess we open the scrolls now. Seki, do the honors.

Seki: O.K. One…

Leko: Two…

Raiku: Three…

All: TEAM 17 NOT-CHARGE: OPEN SCROLLS!

Smoke began to pour out of the scrolls.

Raiku: What?

When the smoke cleared, they saw…

* * *

Epilogue

This is as good a time as ever to stop this story. But fear not, the sequel will arrive shortly. Be on the look out for…

The Team 17 Story:

The Exam Continues!

16


End file.
